


The Fall of An Empire

by Anarchyopteryx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Alternia, Alternian Empire, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Mass Death, Oneshot, Short, The Vast Glub, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyopteryx/pseuds/Anarchyopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce's empire collapses in seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of An Empire

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what it would've been like to live on a planet that was taken over and enslaved by trolls, and when the Vast Glub killed all of them, then this happened. 
> 
> The native aliens are vague on purpose because this could be any planet within the Alternian empire.

Everyone hears it. The scream washes over them, seeps into their bones, wraps around their spines and flows through their blood. 

Everyone hears it. It's enough to make the natives cover their ears, yet many trolls fall to their knees and begin to bleed in sickly maroon, brown and yellow. Those who wear green symbols begin to struggle to breathe. 

Everyone hears it, even the highbloods. Somewhere, a captain orders everyone out of the sky, to land their crafts before they crash. A headache blooms in his skull. 

It's an indescribable sound, one worthy only of the dark abominations that lurk beyond the stars. It's as if it didn't travel through the air, but through the brain. Psychic noise rips the trolls apart from the inside out, possibly through the vestiges of a hive mind. 

One by one they fall. Someone grabs a native's ankle and begs for her matesprit. Cobalt blue blood bubbles from her mouth and oozes from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks like tears.

One native stands alone and confused in the road. Another walks alone dazed, struggling against the chains on their wrist. "Help?" Thier captors have died. 

Millions exit their homes to see the chaos in the streets. Blood of nearly every color can be seen on the buildings, on the roads and on the bodies. Desperate cries for help rise up and cease. 

This planet had been taken by them, and just like that, it was the natives' again. 

The native in the chains understands very little of these aliens, but they know this. These are cruel, hierarchical creatures. They looked down on each other, and down on them. Yet, as separate as they were they died as one, all by the same cause at the same time. Only in death were they united. 

The troll blood mixes together on the pavement, painting a dull, grim rainbow. Today, they bled as equals.

But all of this was trivial to the prisoner. They are now free.


End file.
